Una carta para mi madre
by Haruka-Evans28
Summary: Una fecha especial,una carta y muchos sentimientos. Entran y vean lo que Naruto tiene para contarle a su madre. Pesimo sumary


Hola queridos lectores, les traigo esta nueva historia para que disfruten. Espero que les salgan lagrimas mientras la lean. Es sobre nuestro rubio hiperactivo favorito

Me encanta escribir sobre su pasado. Así nació esta historia. Léanla y comenten

Sumary: Una fecha especial, una carta y varios sentimientos. Conozcan lo que Naruto tiene para decirle a su madre

Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Sino Naruto y Sakura ya estarían de novios, igual que Hinata y Neji

_Querida madre:_

_Hola ¿como estas? Soy yo, Naruto Uzumaki, tu querido hijo. Sabes me siento medio baka escribiéndote esta carta, como si fueras aleerla. Pero hoy he sentido el impulso de hacerlo._

_Hoy es mi cumpleaños pero también tu aniversario de muerte. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte, de veras. No sabes como te extraño y la falta que me haces. Ni siquiera tengo una foto tuya, solo se algunas cosas que me contaron en el orfanato antes de que me marchara._

_Dijeron que saque tu sonrisa y tus ojos azules, que tu piel era blanca y tu cabello negro. También dijeron que te moriste con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver que estaba bien. Lo mas extraño es que dijeron que estabas muy débil, que hacia dias que no comías bien ¿Por qué, mami? ¿Te escapaste de tu casa o eras solo muy pobre? ¿Sufriste por mí? Son cosas que nuca responderás. Ah también dijeron que la ultima ves que lloraste fue porque sabias que me iba a quedar solo_

_Lo mas importante que te quiero contar es que ¡Tengo amigos!¡Si, de veras! Ya no estoy más solo. A ellos no les importa el zorro ni me ven como un monstruo. Tengo una familia, de veras mami. Ellos me cuidaran junto con vos._

_No sabes lo solo que he estado. Seguro que si, porque me ves desde el cielo. Me han despreciado, rechazado y maltratado, pero siempre te sentí a lado mió cuidándome. Admito que me sentí falto de caricias, besos y abrazos. En especial al ver a los demás niños con sus padres._

_Siempre desee tener a alguien en casa, que me espere y me abrase cuando llegue. Alguien que me mime, me consuele, que me lea cuentos, me arrope y me de un beso antes de dormir. Mis lágrimas empiezan a mojar el papel, si Sasuke me viera pensaría que me estoy volviendo más tonto. De veras_

_Volviendo al tema, he sentido todo esto y más pero te he sentido cerca, cuidándome, velando por mí_

_Nadie lo sabe, pero tu eres gran parte de mi inspiración. Seré Hokague por ti. Haré que te sientas muy orgullosa de mi. Así le podrás presumir a todos los ángeles allá arriba que tu hijo es el ninja mas respetado de su aldea. Nadie nunca podrá decir que moriste en vano, que solo fui un error que te termino matando. O que te volverías a morir si supieras que soy en realidad_

_Esa es otra duda. ¿Tu, Sabias lo del zorro? ¿Te preguntaron, acaso? O ¿Simplemente, esperaron que murieras y luego me agarraron? Si no lo sabias, no te preocupes. Es cierto que fue duro gracias a el. Pero ahora es mi mejor arma y puedo proteger a quienes amo. _

_Bueno debe despedirme madre. Es mi cumpleaños y mis amigos me están esperando para ir a comer ramen en Ichiraku y festejarlo. Sigue cuidándome y siéntete orgullosa de mi . Nunca te defraudare, de veras_

_Tu hijo que te ama Naruto_

Una carta reposa junto a un ramo de flores en una ya olvidada tumba, mientras un joven rubio vestido de color naranja se aleja gritando y saltando. A lo lejos que se ven las siluetas de sus amigos esperándolo.

_N/A: Y bien que les pareció? Muy triste? Muy cursi? Solo quiero dejar unas cosas claras. _

_En esta historia la madre de Naruto muere al darle a luz. Solo lo hice para que su historia se siga pareciendo a la de Gaara y porque quedaba más triste de esta forma_

_En lo que se refiere a su aspecto físico, me gusta pensar que Naru saco el cabello se padre jeje(Ya saben por quien lo digo)_

_Si les gusta esta historia por favor háganmelo saber. Tengo también escrita una versión para el padre pero todavía no esta terminado. Asi que si quieren leerla van a tener que esperar_

_Comentarios por favor!!!!!!!_


End file.
